


These Damn Business Meetings

by FanGirlForever19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, based on prompt, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19518640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlForever19/pseuds/FanGirlForever19
Summary: Based on The Fake Redhead's Valentine's Day Prompt #4: "How's the meeting?" "I want to stab everyone." "Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner reservations at seven." "Love you for enabling me." Pepper drags Tony to a business meeting, Tony gets bored and decides to text Steve.





	These Damn Business Meetings

Tony sipped his coffee, and watched as Pepper tried to mediate an argument between two old business-men (God knows what their names were). His phone dinged, and he looked down at it to see a text message.

Capsicle: How’s the meeting?

He smiled, and sent him his response.

Tony: I want to stab everyone.

That was the honest truth. This damn meeting was supposed to be three hours long. It had been only one hour so far. In that time, he had run out of coffee, witnessed three arguments, and was forced to sit through a 30-slide powerpoint presentation made by Pepper. Also in that time, he felt like jumping out of the nearest window. Not like he could get out of this meeting either like he usually did. This meeting was one of the biggest and most important meetings of the year, and Pepper would kill him if he didn’t come. 

Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered his phone dinged again.

Capsicle: Don’t get blood on your suit. We have dinner reservations at seven.

He smirked. God, he loved this man. He just...got him like nobody else did. Not even Happy or Pepper understood him as much as Steve did. 

He was about to text a response, when Pepper cleared her throat. “Tony, get off your phone,” she commanded in her ‘Follow my orders or I’ll slit your throat’ tone. 

“Ms. Potts, it’s important. It will only take a second,” he reasoned (Or at least attempted to). 

Unfortunately, Pepper was not having it today. “I suppose it’s even more important then this meeting, Mr. Stark?” 

He set the phone down, and held his hands up. “Fine, I’m done now.” 

She nodded in approval. “Good.” She turned towards the man on her right. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stevens. What were you saying about the stocks?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, and quickly put his phone in his lap. He turned the sound down, and texted Spangles back.

Tony: Love you for enabling me.

Almost instantaneously, he texted back.

Capsicle: Love you too.

After the god-awful meeting was over, he met Steve outside the building, and took his hand in his while they walked. “So, did you get blood on your suit?”

Tony rolled his eyes teasingly. “Please, Rogers. Do you know how much this suit cost?” He gestured to his light blue Louis Vuitton suit.

Steve rolled his eyes teasingly. “Do I want to know?”

“600 million, Rogers. So, where are we going to dinner again?”

Steve smiled, and pressed the button to call the elevator. “That new Lebanese place, remember?” 

Tony smirked, remembering the Battle of New York and going to get shawarma with the team. That day had a lot of bad memories associated with it, but at least he got to meet Steve.

The elevator dinged, and they walked into the elevator, still holding hands.


End file.
